


Vulcan From Around The Way

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Ficlet, M/M, Manip, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is from the other side of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan From Around The Way

Hello kind sir. I greet thee with open arms.  
  
I have not seen a being as yourself in these parts.  
  
Are you in need of my services?  
  
For one must be careful, roaming the countryside.  
  
You never know who you may encounter.  
  
I for one, find you quite appealing.  
  
Shall I tempt you into following me in my humble abode.  
  
For if you do, I do not believe I shall allow your escape.  
  
Come, kind sir.  
  
We have much to discuss  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
